Where Bad Kids Go
Where Bad Kids Go is the fourth episode of The Mr. Bear Show. Plot Mr. Bear shows the kids where bad kids go, they get taken to another place with a strange figure. What will happen to the bad kids? Recap Mr. Bear Now obviously this letter is fake and sounds almost corrupted, but still I would like to thank whoever sent it -- though they could use some English lessons. Just reading this letter creeped me out, but because of it, I am now full of this new interest to continue my blog. I guess its just funny trying to pursue the mysteries I’ve always questioned. Now my roommate knows about all of this, he thought the letter was real, he actually seemed more scared than I was for a second. But then I shrugged it off, so he did too. I mean, what are the chances of this being real? How would “Mr. Bear” know all this about public access TV, and about when I went to Caledon on those occasions? More or less know my email or me still be interested in his cellar. Ha. I’m going to send a reply to “returntheb”. Wow, just looking at the email address, you can tell someone wanted to freak me out. It didn’t really work though, although to whoever you are, thank you for sparking my interest back into the full matter. Maybe I can find out more about what happened to “Mr. Bear”, hopefully because although I don’t buy that email, a part of me still feels anxious. Thank you to all those who are still following me and have become avid fans, you are also why I am choosing to continue this! Thanks guys. ;Update - 11/07/10 Wow I can't believe this blog hasn't been deleted yet, I haven't posted anything for so long. I have my reasons and I'd rather not discuss them just yet, its been a rather... traumatic year for me. Some of you were right, I shouldn't have gone back trying to relive the mysteries of my childhood, but I couldn't resist. Its been over a year since my last post and a lot has happened. Let's recap where I'm at right now with regards to the whole “Mr. Bear” incident. *returntheb@hotmail.com is no longer in use, I tried replying to the email but I got no reply. I tried again back in March, still no response. *I've actually moved up to Ottawa (Capital of Canada for those who don't know) for university so I haven't been back to Caledon or back home in the Peel region for a while. I had my reasons for leaving as you could guess why. *I've had to make a new email account because people keep prank mailing me pretending to be Mr. Bear. Thanks a lot guys (not). *Why have I ventured back to this blog? Mitchell Wilson (Remember my dad's ex-cop friend?) gave me a phone call on October 23 about a tape that was found in a branch of the Brampton public library. Brampton is my hometown in case you haven't picked up on that. He claims he isn't allowed to discuss the contents of the tape with me as it is still in evidence but he asked me to come check it out when I return home. That tape got the gears grinding again because we all know what was the last tapes I saw. I can only imagine what can be on it, I'm guessing it must have something to do with Caledon Local 21. I guess I just wanted to say I am continuing this blog and thank you for everyone who still follows it. I don't know when my next entry will be, but when I see that tape I'll write what I find. I don't know what to expect, but the idea of seeing another tape has gotten me interested in this whole mystery all over again. Transcript ( It starts with Mr. Bear walking on stage) Mr. Bear: Hello kids and welcome to the Mr. Bear Show! Where we have lots of fun and go on exciting adventures! And today, we will be discussing about kids. We all know that there are some good kids, and some bad kids right? Well the good kids gets to go to places like candy land and a huge playground. Sounds fun right? I know! And of course for the bad kids, well I got the place for them. So let's check on the camera in that building where bad kids go. And there is someone there waiting for them so let's see. ( The camera then switches to the building with a group of bad kids) Ivan: A locked rusty door? Jayden: Yo man, this is some bull right here. You expect us to go in there? Jade: I'm the good one, now shut up you two! Jayden: * slaps Jade's mouth* You shut up! Jade: No you! * Slaps his face* ( The two then started fighting, until the door opened and an ominous voice says " come in" and then the kids go in) Greg: So.... this is the place for bad kids? That's stupid! Ivan: Ikr? Jayden: Yo this place is whack! There's blood, crap, and bones everywhere like some dumb Halloween prank or something Jade: Yeah I know, it smells in here and there's a cage microphone above. Let me scream into it because ladies first! ( Jade then screams into the mic, until a door opens and a tall, black figure known as " The Kid Punisher" comes out) The Kid Punisher: Hello bad children. Ivan: * Looks up* Who are you? The Kid Punisher: I am the Kid Punisher! I have punished many bad kids in my domain! The good kids gets candy and stays out of this place, but you four trouble makers are not good kids and you shall stay in here forever! Jayden: Yeah right, I know you're some old man in a stupid costume. The Kid Punisher? More like The Retard Punisher! Greg: Ooooo good one! * High fives Jayden* ( The Kid Punisher then grabs a Mallet and starts beating Jayden with it until he dies as the kids start screaming) The Kid Punisher: Now you see why you shouldn't be bad? Because things like this happen! Jade: I wanna go home.... The Kid Punisher: Well too bad! You should of behaved yourself. Now, you three are my slaves now! Ivan: NOOO!!!! Let's get out of here! ( The kids then try to escape, but the door is locked, they scream and cry as the Kid Punisher starts laughing, he then turns to the camera) The Kid Punisher: Bad kids have their hands under the covers when they sleep, bad kids stay up late, bad kids have their hands under the covers while they sleep, that's where bad kids go. ( It then cuts back to Mr. Bear) Mr. Bear: So you see kids, you should learn to behave yourself or else, he will find you and take you to his place where bad kids go, but anyways that's our show for today and we will see you next time on the Mr. Bear Show! Trivia This is The Kid Punisher's first appearance. This is based on the Creepypasta Where Bad Kids go by the same name. Category:2017 Category:Originator156 Category:Episodes Category:The Mr. Bear Show